


An Ever-Burning Light

by alemara



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Caspian and Tumnus - Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ever-Burning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



They talk of Cair Paravel by the sea, Lantern Waste, the Lone Islands. Narnia is alive in the stories, brings them home again.

 

 


End file.
